warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Winds of Change
The first fanfic in the StarClan Speaks series of fanfictions. Written by: ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:45, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Your critical comments are appriciated! Remember, I wrote this when I was ten! Before the Story.... Many, many moons after the Dark Forest battle, when Dovewing, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze had all passed.... five kits were born. To their clans, the were ordinary kits, but to StarClan, they were the five cats who would save the clans once more.... Come, now, young kits, and I shall tell you the story of the five cats. But, this information is sacred. Only the most honorable can hear this. You have been warned.... Chapter 1 POV: Sootkit I mewled as my mother, Leafflower, picked me up. "Why is Sootkit so small, mother?" asked my brother, Jumpkit. Leafflower sighed. "Sootkit was born small, Jumpkit." I felt angered. I'm not small, I'm strong! ''I forced open my eyes and looked up at Leafflower. "Oh hi Sootkit!" Jumpkit's tail thumped against the ground with excitement. "Hi." I replied calmly. "My name's Nightkit!" A small black tom mewed. "Nightkit, don't get in the way." a black queem scolded Nightkit. Leafflower purred. "He's not in the way, Hollyberry." Hollyberry sighed. "Let's go out and play!" Nightkit said. ''Play? I just opened my eyes! "I'm five moons old, soon I'll be an apprentice, just like Rainpaw, Shadepaw, and Mistpaw!" Nightkit said excitedly. Apprentice? ''I blinked and followed the black tom through the entrance to the nursery and out into camp, Jumpkit behind me. Camp was huge!. Cats were everywhere, eating, grooming, napping. Redstar, the leader, was talking with Splashheart about the upcoming gathering. "Come on, let's go to the apprentice's den!" Nightkit motioned for me to follow. He padded into the den. "Rainpaw!" Nightkit greeted his older sibling. "Nightkit, you can't be in here! Only ''apprentices." Rainpaw growled. "Pfft. Okay, okay, I'm going." I grunted as Nightkit's older sister pushed me out of the apprentice's den. "Come on, Rainpaw, I want to show Sootkit around!" Nightkit asked Rainpaw. "Go bother Mistpaw and Shadepaw." Rainpaw nudged her sibling in the other direction. Nightkit frowned and went away. "Why are you mean to him?" I asked the older she-cat "He's annoying." Rainpaw started to walk away. "You can't be a little nice?" I pleaded. "Just shut up!" Rainpaw hissed. I laid my ears back. Rainpaw stormed off out camp. I sighed and went after Nightkit. "Your sister is mean." I told him. "Yeah..." Nightkit trailed off. I tried to act happy and batted his ears. We play-fought before Mistpaw battered Sootkit away. "Nightkit! Why are you playing with babies!" she said in a sassy voice. I'm not a baby! "I'm not a baby! Kits who haven't opened their eyes are babies!" I hissed at Mistpaw. "Come on, brother, you can play with us, and not babies." Mistpaw tried to lead him away. "No!" Nightkit hissed. Mistpaw rolled her eyes. "Fiiine." She groaned and left. "Is Shadepaw mean too?" I chuckled. "He's okay. But he's not in camp most of the time. All he worries about is training." Nightkit sighed. "But I'll show them when I become an apprentice." Nightkit puff out his chest. "Sootkit! Time to eat!" Leafflower called from the nursery. "Um, see you later." I called over my shoulder before I rushed into the nursery. Chapter 2 POV: Rainpaw I sighed as I padded through the forest. I didn't mean to snap at Sootkit, it had just...'' came out''... I heard a rustling in the bushes and yelpled as a cat bundled into me."Jaypaw!" I huffed. "Sorry." Jaypaw shook his pelt. "Um, where you following me?" I chuckled. "Hunting." Jaypaw replied. "Well you better not follow me!" I purred. "Why not? I can if I want to." Jaypaw retorted. "Quit being a smart-alec!" I told my friend. Jaypaw purreed and raced of in the direction of camp. I sighed when Jaypaw left. I've been super depressed lately, I don't know why. So I decided to head to to the lake out of boredom. I heard a squeal when I got there and saw a tiny she-kit making her way along the shore. "Hey!" I called. The tiny gray and white tabby kit froze when she heard my voice."Who are you?" she squeaked. "I'm Rainpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. And you?" "I'm Streamkit, a kit from RiverClan." the kit meowed. "How did you get here? You must have traeled miles! RiverClan is all the way on the other side of the lake!" I meowed in amazement. "I stayed along the shore." Streamkit mewed. I sighed, I was going to have to take this kit to camp. I grabbed Streamkit's scruff in my jaws and turned towards camp. "Hey! Put me down!" Streamkit squirmed, trying to break free. "Shut up or I'll feed you to the elders for breakfast!" I growled, trying to silence her. "Please don't!" Streamkit squealed. "Moonfeather says that ThunderClan cats eat kits when they're naughty!" Streamkit yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Look, we won't hurt you, so just shut up." ............................. "Where did you find her?" Redstar asked me when I returned. "By the lake. She claims she is a RiveClan kit." I explained. "RiverClan?" Redstar broke out in a laugh. "RiverClan is all the way on the other side of the lake!" he chuckled. "No sir, I really did come from RiverClan. I stayed all the way by the lake so I wouldn't have to go through ShadowClan." Streamkit shivered. Redstar sighed. "Streamkit, can you explain why you are on our territory?" Redstar gently asked the young she-kit. "I wanted to find a new home, 'cause Swiftcloud and Darkwave are dead." Streamkit started to cry. I gave Streamkit a questioning look. "Who are they?" I asked. Streamkit sniffed. "They're my mother and father. Swiftcloud got hit by a monster and Darkwave fell off a cliff during a storm." she sobbed. The whole clan was silent except for Streamkit's loud blubbering. "What about your Clan? They must be worried sick!" Splashheart tried to calm the crying kit. Streamkit snuffled. "I guess... I sighed. Redstar had ordered a patrol to return Streamkit to RiverClan. I felt a pelt brush against mine. "You did the right thing." Jaypaw murmured. "What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head. "That kit could be dead right now. But you came along and brought her to safety." he meowed. "Um, thank you." I blushed a little bit. Jaypaw purred happily. Whitefang, Gingerpelt, and Flowerbreeze, my mentor, were chosen to go to RiverClan territory. "Rainpaw! Would you like to come along?" Flowerbreeze called. "Boy would I!" I exclaimed. A trip to RiverClan! I padded after Flowerbreeze and left my home behind. Chapter 3 POV: Streamkit I felt the warrior named Gingerpelt grab my scruff and pick me up. "Hey! Let me walk!" I complained. Another warrior, Whitefang, silenced me. "Do you want to go home?" he hissed."Um, I guess..." "Well be quiet then!" he growled. ThunderClan cats were snappy. I smiled when I saw Rainpaw walking with her mentor, Flowerbreeze. I started to frown though. I didn't want to go home! Swiftcloud and Darkwave were dead, I had no siblings, and Moonfeather didn't love me, so why should I? Moonfeather's she-kits, Minnowkit, Fallowkit, and Troutkit were snobs, but Creekkit, the tom... He was okay. But he always played with his sisters and never me. Nobody loved me in RiverClan. "Is something wrong?" I stopped frowning when Rainpaw came up to me. "It'll be no use bringing me back." I growled. "Why not?" Rainpaw asked politely. "Nobody in RiverClan loves me!" I yelled in frustration. Rainpaw's eyes widened. "Of course they love you, Streamkit. If your clan didn't love you, they would have abandoned you long ago." Rainpaw tried to convince me. "No! Moonfeather doesn't love me, no one does!" I hissed. Rainpaw sighed. I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the trip. When we arrived in RiverClan, our leader, Stormstar, ran up to me. "Oh StarClan! Streamkit, where were you?" he gasped. "Um... ThunderClan..." I muttered. Gingerpelt set me down. "This is your kit, I'm assuming?" she raised an eyebrow. Moonfeather's kits burst out of the nursery to see me. "Streamkit! Your back!" Minnowkit said happily. I smiled. "Streamkit." Stormstar growled. I looked up. "I will talk with you when the ThunderClan cats have left." he meowed gruffly. Moonfeather came out of the nursery and licks my forehead frantically. "Moonfeather!" I complained. She ignored me. I saw Rainoaw five me an "I told you do" look before the ThunderClan cats dissappered from my sight. Chapter 4: '''POV: Blackpaw Category:Fanfiction Category:Mossnose's Pages